That what you do for a friend?
by fluffy2044
Summary: Will gets captured and Jack and Elizabeth try to get Norrington to help out by singing that's what you do for a friend...fear me.


**Fluffy2044:** well this is just a crazy idea my friend, Deathtoallclovers, came up with after watching all 3 of the Swan Princess's. It's a crazy time. So what happens is that music comes out of nowhere and they all start singing. Don't own pirates nor do I own Swan Princess songs and stuff. I own nothing. oh and I'm not very good with pirate talk so they all talk normal except maybe a little bit that I do know, like savvy.

_Singing _

**Movement during singing**

"I can't believe this has happened" said Elizabeth under her breath as she leaned on the railing of the Black Pearl for support. Norrington looked at her and smirked. "Well it's his own fault; he should have used his head."

Elizabeth looked close to tears. "He did that to save me! Will risked his life to save me! Now he's trapped with Davey Jonnes…We have to save him!" Elizabeth looked around to find Jack sitting on a barrel, drinking rum. "Well? Are you going to help him Jack! Norrington and I can't do it alone."

Jack took a sip of his rum and got off his barrel. He swaggered over to where Elizabeth was standing and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I'll help you save dear William. But in return I don't want you to even think about getting rid of any more rum. I don't like it when the rum is gone."

"Alright Jack. If you help me and Norrington I'll never think about destroying the rum even if it's a vile drink"

"Wait a minute" said Norrington "I'm not going to help you rescue Will. I'm not going to risk my life to save his."

"Well that's not very nice" said Jack taking another swig of his rum. "I thought you both where friends or at least have come to a truce because the whelp stole your bonnie lass."

"That's no reason to come to a truce, if anything that gives me more reason not to help." said Norrington walking to the other side of the Pearl.

"So you're not going to help?" said jack after a moments pause.

"No I'm NOT helping" said Norrington

Suddenly a strange tune started to play. Jack and Elizabeth looked around then shrugged.

Norrington:_  
I've been a moving target  
I've been a sitting duck  
I've almost been an alligator's food!  
And all because somebody with more courage than good sense  
Had to be rescued from his own ineptitude!_

Well if commoners with not so much to live for want to jeopardize their lives  
Maybe that should be allowed  
But a prince is born for higher things and shouldn't risk his life  
Like an ordinary member of the crowd**. Crossed his arms and looked very smug.  
**

Jack:

_But Norrington…  
That's what you do for a friend, oh  
That's what you do for a friend  
That's what you do for a friend, my friend  
That's what you do for a friend. _**Taking another swig of rum and had his arm around Norrington's shoulder.   
**_  
_Elizabeth:_  
You hang on through the hard times._** Standing in front of Norrington.**__

Jack:  
_Make 'em laugh when they're feeling low._

Elizabeth:_  
And when danger's near you say.  
_  
Jack:_  
_**Taking a swig of rum**_ No fear!  
_  
Elizabeth:  
_And you go where you have to go  
And you never back down._

Jack:  
_And you'll never back out._

Elizabeth:  
_You're fightin' even when you're filled with doubt._

Jack:  
_That's what you do for a friend, oh  
That's what you do for a friend  
That's what you do for a friend, my friend  
That's what you do for a friend._

Norrington: **Pushing jack off of him and walking away from Elizabeth, glaring at them both. **  
_Zipping into danger  
Dashing into traps  
Rushing into an untimely end  
You foolhardy heroes will end up  
With your backs against the wall in deep trouble once again!_

Now some may think it noble to die like that  
And be immortalized in songs about the past  
And you may think it wise to have a harrowing demise  
So that life's exciting right up to the last.

Jack:  
_But Norrington   
That's what you do for a friend, oh  
That's what you do for a friend  
That's what you do for a friend, my friend  
That's what you do for a friend._

Elizabeth:  
_And you even stick your neck out. _**Clinging to Norrington's left arm. **_  
_  
Jack:  
_No matter how scary it gets._** Clinging to Norrington's right arm**__

Elizabeth:_  
You go out on a limb  
When the chances are slim.  
_  
Jack:  
_And you do it with no regrets._** Norrington struggles against there hold on his arms. **__

Jack and Elizabeth:_  
And you never give up._

Jack:  
_You never give in._** Norrington gets free and backs away from them both. **__

Elizabeth:_  
You keep on trying._

Jack:  
_Through thick and thin._

Jack and Elizabeth:_  
That's what you do for a friend, oh  
That's what you do for a friend  
That's what you do for a friend, my friend  
That's what you do for a friend._

"So how about it? Are you going to help us Norrington?" asked Elizabeth. She looked on the brink of tears. Norrington figured she was just giving him the puppy dog eyes. Norrington glanced over at Jack, who was also giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Now we've all seen Jack Sparrow. He's a tough pirate who manages to get out of almost anything. Now picture him giving the puppy eyes…scary ain't it. And that's exactly what Norrington thought.

"You're going to help us, right Norrington?" said Jack as cute as he could manage and that's what made Norrington snap.

"ALRIGHT! I'll help you get Will back. I'll work with a pirate and I won't double cross him. Just NEVER make that face again Jack! It's disgusting" said Norrington shuddering and walking away.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. "Thank you for helping me convince him, Jack."

"No problem, Lizzy, I knew his will would crumble. We pirates have wonderful singing voices."

Elizabeth laughed, "But I think what threw him was that face you gave him and you trying to act cute and innocent."

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yes it did. Now never do it again. Or I'll destroy the rum"

"Can I at least scare will with it?"

"…yes, you can scare Will."

With that said, Captain Jack Sparrow smiled and continued drinking his rum. Life was good.

END

**Fluffy2044: well the ending didn't turn out the way I wanted but what are you going to do? I might add a small second part about the rescuing of will. But this story is pretty much done. **


End file.
